Les noces pourpres
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Ichiji déteste son bon à rien de frère. Depuis qu'il est revenu une colère sourde gronde en lui. Si seulement il était mort en mer… Alors pourquoi ses pas le conduisent-ils dans sa chambre justement ? {Twincest suggéré}.


Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde,

Je ne suis pas une experte de OP, ni une fan de la première heure mais il y a des personnages que j'apprécie. Sanji n'en faisait pas parti mais j'ai voulu regarder son arc pour tenter de remédier à ça. Bon, bah oui, j'ai craqué en le voyant petit, tout tristoune et tout martyrisé.

Mais comme j'adore les Twincest, mon esprit n'a pas pu s'empêcher de carburer à plein régime et voici ce que ça donne (pis moi j'aime bien Ichiji).

Genre : Yaoi/Twincest/Psychologique/Angst

Je remercie grandement ma bêta **Kuro-Hagi** pour sa correction, je te fais plein de bisous ^^

Bonne lecture,

PerigrinT.

* * *

~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

 **Les noces pourpres**

~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

* * *

Dans le confort d'une chambre d'ami, dans l'enceinte du prestigieux _Whole Cake_ , un homme ne parvenait pas à trouver le repos. A vrai dire comment y arriver avec ce défilé de sous-fifres, de domestiques et de nourritures bruyantes à chaque coin de couloir ?

Même par-delà les murs épais Sanji pouvait les entendre. Ca allait et venait, ça parlait, ça chantait. Ecœurant. Il n'avait certainement pas le cœur à la fête. En un instant sa vie avait basculé du mauvais côté, comme à l'époque… Depuis son retour dans sa « famille », les souvenirs refluaient en continu dans sa mémoire, certains faits marquants s'imposant particulièrement à son esprit. Une méchanceté lancée dans un ricanement de l'un de ses frères – en fait non, les trois – des coups de poing, de pied ; tout revenait à la surface aussi vif qu'autrefois. Sanji voulait rester fort, se persuadant que l'enfant martyrisé d'antan n'existait plus.

Douce illusion.

En présence de ses exécrables frères, sa faiblesse revenait plus forte encore. Il n'aura jamais la force de les supporter à nouveau. Tout revivre, recommencer le même schéma, redevenir le mouton noir, l'échec, tout ça, il ne pourra pas s'y résigner. Il espérait sincèrement que son futur mariage l'amène à résider à Tougato. La compagnie de Big Mom serait cent fois meilleure que celle de ses frères et de son père. De plus, ce soir, le blond évitait de penser à Luffy et à ses compagnons. S'il voulait tenir le choc, il devait les annihiler de sa mémoire, pour leur bien.

Il en était là à faire les cents pas, fumant sa sempiternelle cigarette qui se consumait toute seule.

* * *

De l'autre côté du couloir, au fond, dans la chambre dédiée à la famille Vinsmoke, un jeune homme ne riait pas non plus. Derrière ses lunettes teintées, dans une posture digne, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, le plus âgé de la fratrie ruminait. Il exécrait l'idée que son bon à rien de frangin soit revenu polluer son air. Ce faiblard qui ne servait à rien. Le simple fait de sa présence dans le même château que lui suffisait à l'enflammer d'une colère noire – ou rouge.

Tandis que ses cadets riaient à gorge déployée en imaginant les tourments qu'ils feraient subir à Sanji, Ichiji se contenait. Cela n'avait rien de drôle. Il aurait mille fois préféré qu'il meurt en mer et ne plus le revoir. De tous les membres de sa famille, c'était sans doute l'aîné qui le détestait le plus. Agacé de les entendre ricaner, le numéro un se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot. Tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction, mais aucun n'émit la moindre question. Leur père continua de manger les mets sucrés apportés en contemplant le tableau de ses petits soldats bien vaillants.

Dans le couloir, Ichiji marchait d'un pas déterminé. Il voulait à cet instant les fuir. Son tempérament plus calme en apparence détonait avec ceux de ses frères plus extravertis – et plus bruyants. Parfois, eux aussi, il avait envie de les démembrer. Il valait mieux qu'eux réunis. Seulement son paternel misait beaucoup sur sa force, il espérait bien un jour prendre la relève et diriger son armée. Alors il se taisait. Pour le moment.

Il fut interrompu par Niji qui l'appelait, toujours collé à ses basques. Le jeune assassin aux cheveux rouges ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'il ne le suive à la trace. Horripilant.

— Tu vas où ?

Toujours aussi impassible en surface, l'autre répondit.

— Faire un tour ça se voit pas ?

— Bonne idée, je viens avec toi.

Ichiji posa sa main sur la poitrine de son jumeau, l'empêchant d'avancer.

— Je veux être seul.

Interloqué, ce dernier grimaça n'aimant pas être rejeté de la sorte. En temps normal il se serait mis en colère mais pas dans ce cas. Il n'émettait jamais aucune récrimination envers son grand-frère. Il prit sur lui et rétorqua les dents serrées.

— D'accord mais couche-toi tôt, il faut être en forme pour la cérémonie.

— Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Sans se retourner le plus âgé partit déambuler dans les dédales de la bâtisse, n'accordant pas une parole de plus. Ichiji ne s'expliquait jamais ni ne rendait de compte à personne. Les autres lui obéissaient, un point c'était tout.

Il n'aimait pas non plus se retrouver dans cet endroit bizarre, entouré de choses toutes aussi bizarres. Il n'appréciait pas grand-chose de la vie en fait. Son unique passion était de détruire et de semer le chaos autour de lui. Et de ramasser l'argent aussi. Chose primordiale pour atteindre un niveau de puissance suffisant pour contrôler le monde. Le jeune homme espérait que ce simulacre de mariage finisse au plus vite pour repartir en mer et pouvoir de nouveau faire la guerre. Cette fois-ci Sanji serait avec eux bon gré mal gré.

Ses pensées fourmillaient à plein régime dans sa tête depuis son retour forcé. Malgré sa haine farouche envers son cadet, un manque se faisait sentir. Leur famille bancale était incomplète. Une logique tortueuse pour tous c'était instaurée, celle de détester le blondin mais également de se le réapproprier. Comme une petite chose, comme un petit animal bien docile qu'on enfermerait à l'abri du bonheur, dans le noir et le froid. A l'époque, savoir Sanji emprisonné, livré à sa merci quand bon lui semblait avait égayé ses journées. Certes, il en fallait peu pour réjouir le rouquin, qui plus est son esprit déviant possédait un raisonnement anormal. Seulement rien dans la vie de cette famille n'était normal depuis le début.

Ichiji en était là de ses réflexions ne sachant pas s'il voulait achever son frère de suite ou se délecter de l'avoir à nouveau pour les années à venir en tant que jouet personnel. Avec l'âge, son sadisme avait grandi tout comme sa force phénoménale, il pourra à loisir le faire souffrir. Un sourire torve s'étira aux coins de ses joues. Comme avant il enverra ses frères en première ligne, dirigés par ses directives tandis qu'il regardera ce petit rat se tordre de douleur. En y réfléchissant mieux, le retour de Sanji se révélait une véritable aubaine. Il assoirait leur puissance et en prime leur offrirait un merveilleux divertissement pour les jours d'ennui.

Sans faire attention, ses pas le conduisirent dans l'aile où Sanji résidait. La porte de sa chambre Homie veillait à n'ouvrir à personne. Crispant sa mâchoire, Ichiji se présenta devant elle. Une grimace se forma sur son visage quand il lui demanda d'entrer, détestant ces choses animées. Il fut frappé de s'apercevoir que malgré sa volonté, il allait rendre visite à son boulet de frère. En vérité, son but n'avait été que celui là en se soustrayant à cette réunion familiale barbante. Son jouet favori était de retour, il fallait lui souhaiter la bienvenue comme il se le devait pour un prince. Seuls à seuls.

La bouche de l'Homie fit la moue mais concéda à s'ouvrir, de toute façon face à un personnage haut placé elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Ichiji souriait déjà d'impatience, ses yeux dissimulés derrière les vitres de ses lunettes brillaient de la flamme de la perversité. Il pénétra dans la pièce en terrain conquis de sa démarche assurée.

* * *

Dans le même temps Sanji se retourna, hébété de cette intrusion et surtout de la nature de son « invité » forcé. Aussitôt ses traits se déformèrent de haine. Toute sa rage enfouie ressortait de manière vive en faisant face à ce visage similaire et pourtant différent du sien. Cet autre qui l'avait traumatisé durant son enfance. Ce manipulateur doublé d'un merveilleux enfoiré. Les mains dans les poches, sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, le nez froncé, Sanji exultait de fureur. Ses dents broyaient littéralement la tige de nicotine qui tomba au sol, coupée en deux. Ichiji s'amusa de son expression défaite. Il rit de son tintement mesquin, hautain. Même dans son rire il le narguait, lui faisait ressentir son infériorité. Le plus jeune recracha le bout mâché toujours en fusillant du regard son opposant. Il aboya.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !?

— Voyons, voyons. Est-ce que c'est une façon d'accueillir son grand-frère, après tout ce temps ?

— Dégage de ma chambre !

— Tu me peines… Fréquenter une bande de pirates au rabais ne t'a pas arrangé, au contraire.

— Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp enfoiré !

Ichiji s'avança de deux pas, lentement, prenant bien son temps pour acculer sa proie. Son petit frère démarrait au quart de tour, c'était toujours aussi jouissif de le faire sortir de ses gongs. D'ici, il sentait parfaitement la peur émaner de sa future victime.

— Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je suis patient mais j'ai mes limites. Tu me dois le respect.

Sanji recula aussi de quelques pas, par réflexe.

Braver Yonji n'était pas difficile. Remettre à sa place Niji non plus, par contre, faire face à Ichiji représentait un véritable calvaire. Jamais le cuisinier n'avait réussi à se confronter à lui durant sa prime jeunesse. En tant qu'aîné il possédait tout : la force, le pouvoir, le respect. Personne ne le contredisait jamais. A cet instant le poids de son autorité pesait lourdement sur les épaules du blond, qui se sentait écrasé par ce charisme gigantesque. Il redevenait le faible d'autrefois, tremblant et pleurnichard. Il n'arrivait pas réellement à se rebeller, d'autant plus que la menace de toucher à un poil de moustache de Zeff rendait la chose impossible. Nul doute que son psychopathe de jumeau irait en personne dévisser sa tête avec un plaisir horrible.

Sanji finit par se reprendre et rétorqua sèchement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? On n'a rien à se dire !

— Je suis simplement venu t'accueillir et voilà comment tu me remercies. C'est navrant. Tu es une déception depuis toujours.

— Si je suis une déception comme tu dis, ne viens pas vers moi, pour ma part j'ai tiré un trait sur cette famille de timbrés !

Ichiji se stoppa au milieu de la pièce. Il dévisageait son vis-à-vis de haut en bas, s'amusant de ses réactions épidermiques. Sanji était le seul à avoir des sentiments, il les exprimait facilement, trop facilement. Cela avait toujours eu le don d'énerver le jeune mercenaire.

Sanji était humain lui.

Sanji représentait leur part d'humanité sacrifiée sur l'autel de la domination et de la barbarie. Ichiji était une machine à tuer, ça lui allait parfaitement bien. Sauf quand les yeux bleus roi le fixaient aussi intensément. Dans ce cas précis le plus vieux éprouvait une haine indicible le prendre entièrement. Une vague de rancœur se brisait contre sa poitrine, dans l'espace vide où normalement son cœur battait. Le rouquin voulait plus que tout les lui arracher parce qu'ils ressemblaient tellement à ceux de leur mère. En vérité en face de leur jumeau, les frères Vinsmoke ne maîtrisaient pas leur rancœur, car finalement le blondin incarnait leur faiblesse à eux tous, celle qu'ils ignoraient superbement.

— Tu n'as pas le choix Sanji, tu ne l'as jamais eu. Tu fais parti de cette famille que tu le veuilles ou non et en tant que prince, tu as des devoirs à accomplir. Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'enfuir.

Le ton de sa voix froide provoqua la chair de poule au plus jeune. A travers ces phrases il revivait son calvaire, ses espoirs s'amenuisaient comme à l'époque. Son rang lui sautait à la figure, le cuisant telle une claque qu'il venait de se prendre. Depuis le début il n'avait été qu'un _rien_ , ne comptant pas en tant que personne mais en tant que chose.

Sanji serrait les dents à s'en briser les mâchoires, son rêve partait en fumée, avec lui ses aventures épiques ainsi que sa liberté. En acceptant ce simulacre de mariage, il avait donné son consentement pour redevenir le fils indigne, la pièce manquante d'un puzzle trafiqué. L'emprise d'Ichiji l'anéantissait plus brutalement que jadis.

Cependant sa fierté d'homme se révoltait intérieurement. Même s'il ne possédait pas les bonnes cartes, il ne se rendrait pas aussi facilement.

— Je vais épouser Pudding, il te faut quoi de plus ? Vous aurez ce que vous voulez alors lâche-moi et dégage de ma vue une fois le mariage prononcé !

Ichiji éclata de rire. Un rire sinistre que peu de monde pouvait apprécier.

— Mais tu crois quoi pauvre fou ? Qu'on va te laisser bien gentiment sur cette île dégoûtante vivre ta petite vie tranquille de mari ? Il n'a jamais été question de ça. Tu viendras avec nous et ta femme reconquérir North Blue. On t'a récupéré, c'est pour que tu restes avec nous.

Sanji ne put rien répondre, soufflé par cette révélation. Quel naïf il était ! Il pensait que ses frères le laisseraient en paix mais en vérité ils voulaient juste le torturer comme avant. Se sentir supérieurs face à sa détresse. Il fulminait de rage brute. Sous l'impulsion de la colère, le pirate leva sa jambe afin d'envoyer un coup de pied à son aîné qui le narguait. Seulement sa jambe fut bloquée par l'avant-bras d'Ichiji qu'il avait mis devant lui en guise de protection. Ils se jaugèrent une seconde avant que le mercenaire abaisse son bras pour faire plier la jambe de Sanji. Avec brutalité s'il vous plait.

— Si tu me refais ça encore une fois, ce n'est pas tes mains de souillon que je vais arracher mais tes deux jambes. Tu m'as compris ?

— Fumier ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser décider de ça, tu te goures !

Avec un sourire puant l'arrogance, Ichiji prit un ton plus mielleux.

— Tu ne peux rien faire, tu es un faible, allons. Tu es vraiment pathétique… Et si… Et si je te rapportais la tête de ce chapeau de paille, je ne sais plus son nom mais qu'importe. Ca te ferait plaisir ? Tu vois que je peux faire des efforts.

A ces mots effroyables, Sanji recula dégoûté. Voilà que son jumeau maléfique menaçait carrément son capitaine. Ce dernier savait pertinemment que le plus jeune se tiendrait tranquille et celui-ci ne se leurrait pas : le numéro un mettrait ses menaces à exécution juste pour le plaisir de le détruire un peu plus.

Ichiji avançait de son côté, avec son air satisfait peint sur son visage. Il redécouvrait le plaisir immense de faire souffrir son favori, voir son faciès défait, son regard voilé de chagrin. Oh qu'il adorait voir son petit frère chéri dans cet état.

Du bout des dents, Sanji répliqua.

— Laisse Luffy tranquille. Je l'ai envoyé se faire voir, il n'a plus rien à voir avec moi.

— Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Tu crois sincèrement que ton mauvais jeu d'acteur m'a convaincu ? Peut-être les autres mais pas moi. J'ai bien vu comment tu as réagi dans la voiture. J'ai bien vu ton admiration écœurante pour cette raclure.

Plus l'assassin approchait, plus son ton se durcissait. Là il ne souriait plus.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre à la fin !? hurla le blond. Ils ont été une véritable famille bien plus que vous, tas de tarés ! Je les ai reniés, alors ça suffit, ne le touche pas.

Acculé contre le mur, le cadet était bloqué. Il avait tout le loisir de voir l'ombre de son aîné le dominer, ses deux bras de chaque côté de lui.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, tu me mens. Il pourra bien aller à l'autre bout du monde, je le retrouverai et le tuerai de mes mains si tu nous trahis encore une fois. Ce n'est pas son chapeau tout miteux que je te rapporterai mais sa tête tu m'entends ?

Sanji se mordait les lèvres au sang pour ne pas hurler. La moindre faiblesse de sa part, la moindre émotion vis-à-vis de Luffy signerait son arrêt de mort. Il se forçait à rester le plus détaché possible malgré ce regard pourpre qui luisait derrière les verres teintés.

— Je te le répète, je ne m'enfuirai pas.

— Bien… dit Ichiji en effleurant la joue de son frère du dos de sa main. Tu es un bon garçon. Tu vas tranquillement obéir à ton grand-frère et peut être que tu ne seras pas puni.

A ce stade Sanji se sentait désarçonné, son barjot de jumeau avait une attitude plus qu'étrange, malsaine pour être exact. Il ne se rappelait pas d'ailleurs qu'il l'ait touché comme ça par le passé. Non, Ichiji se contentait de rester en arrière et d'envoyer les autres faire le sale boulot. Ichiji ne touchait jamais quiconque de peur de se salir les mains. Un prince ne s'abaissait pas à ça. Alors ce geste dérangeant le déroutait. Enfant il aurait tant voulu que quelqu'un le console quand il pleurait, quand il souffrait. Secrètement, il avait espéré qu'un de ses frères vienne le réconforter, mais personne ne fît ce pas.

La main gémellaire se posa à plat sur sa joue. Du bout du pouce Ichiji caressa la peau fine sous l'œil bleu. Ce bleu qu'il détestait tant. Sanji n'avait aucune larme cependant le plus âgé en essuyait des imaginaires.

Mal à l'aise, Sanji agrippa le poignet de son jumeau et fit une pression pour qu'il arrête. Ils étaient trop près, comme ils n'avaient jamais été lors de leur jeunesse.

Peut-être parce qu'Ichiji incarnait la sagesse en tant qu'aîné, en tant que _senpai_ , Sanji aurait aimé que ce geste, il le fasse des années auparavant. Aujourd'hui il ne représentait rien si ce n'était qu'un amusement de plus de le tourmenter, de l'humilier comme on caresse gentiment un chien qui lève la pa-patte.

Sanji réussit à envoyer cette main paître d'un mouvement vif.

— Arrête ça !

L'autre, révulsé, se contint afin de ne pas le gifler à lui décoller la peau du visage. Il ne devait pas l'abîmer, pas avant le mariage en tout cas. Le rouquin s'empara sans délicatesse du poignet entravé par un bracelet d'or et le remonta à hauteur de son visage.

— Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire Sanji-kun… Tu n'as pas non plus à éprouver de l'admiration pour une racaille des mers.

En tenant ces propos, il serrait de toutes ses forces comme pour écraser les os de Sanji. Il n'analysait pas la situation, se laissant emporter par sa rancœur. Parfaitement, Ichiji gardait une colère sourde envers son cadet mais pour des raisons différentes de ce qu'il se persuadait… En fait, en découvrant la dévotion de son frère envers ce chapeau de paille, une jalousie sans nom s'était insinuée en lui. Sans se l'avouer bien sûr parce qu'un Vinsmoke ne possédait pas d'émotion et encore moins de cœur. Pour sa fierté de prince, il se disait qu'il voulait seulement détruire par tous les moyens son boulet de frangin. Alors qu'en vérité il maudissait le fait que jamais Sanji ne l'avait pris en exemple comme les deux autres, que jamais Sanji n'avait voulu l'épater en dépassant ses limites et que jamais Sanji n'avait voulu le prendre pour modèle. Non, le blondinet préférait rester avec les gueux, les pauvres, s'occuper d'eux plutôt que de sa propre famille.

* * *

A son plus grand désarroi, Ichiji ressentait bien des émotions, il n'était pas constitué de vis et de boulons malgré sa supériorité revendiquée. A la base, c'était juste un être humain qui souhaitait la reconnaissance de sa fratrie. Alors là oui, il voulait faire payer à Sanji le fait de les avoir abandonnés petits au lieu de subir l'emprise de leur père. Parce que le blondinet avait préféré fuir et adopter une autre famille en les laissant à leur destinée royale peuplée de guerres, de furie et de sang. Et aussi, bien au fond de lui, parce que le plus chétif avait toujours été le préféré de leur mère.

Plus personne ne parlait. L'atmosphère se chargeait de lourdeur, les secondes semblaient figées.

Sanji ne savait plus quoi répliquer sans enfoncer ses compagnons, sans risquer de les mettre en danger. Il préférait se taire.

Ichiji jubilait de le tenir sous son joug, tremblant de colère contenue. Ses yeux outremer prenaient des accents d'orage, comme un océan déchaîné sous la tempête. Grâce à lui, le blond se brisait encore une fois.

C'était bon. Admirablement bon. Magnifiquement jouissif. La douce torture mentale s'avérait mille fois meilleure que la physique. Avec ses mots, avec ses gestes ambigus, le roux prenait l'avantage du jeu. Seulement quelque part, coincé dans ce divertissement sordide, Ichiji se perdait aussi, se voilant la face par rapport à ses sentiments.

Sinon pourquoi avoir arpenté les couloirs de ce château loufoque dans le but de se retrouver seul avec son frère ?

Pourquoi avoir évincé Niji qui l'aurait accompagné ?

Et bien la réponse, le jeune noble ne souhaitait pas se l'avouer. Il désirait seulement profiter du temps imparti avant la cérémonie, sans son armada autour d'eux. Avant que Sanji ne redevienne le jouet de ses jumeaux.

Ichiji enleva ses lunettes qu'il rangea dans la poche de son pantalon, dévoilant ainsi son regard pyrope si antagoniste à celui pur de son frère.

Le sang face à l'océan.

La barbarie face à la bonté.

Il voulait tellement effacer cette couleur limpide, y inclure des éclats de rouge à l'intérieur. Le sien par exemple…

Sanji n'aurait jamais dû revenir pour son propre bien. Dorénavant les dés étaient jetés et le plus vieux abattait ses barrières de sécurité. Retranché derrière un amusement, il n'en était rien en vérité.

Ichiji reporta ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Sanji. Le sien se rapprocha lentement. Son souffle se mêlait déjà à l'autre tandis que les perles marines s'agrandirent d'effroi. Son sourire de sadique rayonnait non parce qu'il allait casser une fois de plus son jumeau mais parce qu'il allait goûter à l'interdit de ses lèvres.

Comme ça, par déviance, par jalousie, par possession. Sanji était un des leurs, le sien, son adoration ne devait pas se reporter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'ils étaient nés dans une famille royale où le sang noble ne se mélangeait pas aux impurs, ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait foutrement envie de l'embrasser ; Ichiji se délecta l'espace d'un instant de son futur pécher.

Dans les reflets des prunelles délavées, il y lut de la peur, de la culpabilité. Puis d'une lenteur extrême, le jeune assassin plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Sanji qui ne se débattit même pas. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de tabac froid et de friandises sucrées. Il le tenait dans la paume de sa main, il n'aurait pas cru que cela soit aussi facile. Profitant de la stupeur de son jumeau, Ichiji força le passage en introduisant sa langue qui sillonnait sur les ourlets de chair. Une sensation abrasive le prit entièrement. Il en voulait plus. Pour ne pas que sa proie ne s'échappe, le roux le bloqua de son poids contre le mur en entravant ses bras. Le baiser se fit instantanément plus demandeur, plus intrusif. Ichiji prenait sans demander la permission, cela servait à quoi ? A rien. Alors il s'emporta dans cet échange en appréciant la chaleur de son frère, sa délicatesse, sa peau si douce. Il explora sa cavité humide de sa langue avide, enroulant sa jumelle pour l'emprisonner, le faisant suffoquer sous son désir qui s'éveillait.

C'était tellement aberrant que ça lui semblait presque normal. Après tout Sanji n'avait jamais voulu appartenir à leur groupe, il s'était mis en retrait tout seul exacerbant son envie de le posséder.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'intimité, Ichiji consentit à s'écarter, toujours en admirant la mine ravagée de son cadet. Cette fois-ci ses lacs saphir déversaient des larmes de honte et d'incompréhension. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'en délecta. Sanji pleurait grâce à lui comme autrefois. Dans ses chairs, sa marque de posée avant cette femme insignifiante. Il essuya de nouveau d'un geste d'une incroyable tendresse les perles salines qui roulaient le long des joues de sa moitié, puis se pencha à son oreille et murmura tout bas.

— Ne pleure pas, tu n'es plus un faible aujourd'hui… Bienvenue à la maison frérot.

Avant de tourner les talons, il remit ses lunettes en place non sans un dernier éclat de défi faisant briller son regard atypique. Sanji ne s'était pas débattu, cela le ravissait. Il pourrait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Niji et Yonji : leur petit frère était réellement de retour.

* * *

Quant à Sanji, appuyé contre le mur bariolé, il se laissa tomber au sol une fois son taré de frère parti.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer, ou plutôt, il avait peur de discerner vraiment la nature de son lien avec son aîné. De tout temps il avait ardemment souhaité un geste de sa part, mais clairement ce n'était pas celui qu'il attendait.

Le cuisinier – ou ancien – remonta ses genoux près de son torse, posa ses coudes sur ceux-ci et se cacha le visage de ses mains. Ses mains où dorénavant la liberté de préparer de succulents plats lui était interdite. Il se promit de tenir le coup pour ne pas mettre en danger ses amis ainsi que son père adoptif. Pour ne pas leur infliger d'atroces souffrances par pur esprit de vengeance de la part d'Ichiji, il subirait en silence avant de trouver un plan pour s'échapper de nouveau. Car il était hors de question de pourrir dans une cellule, quelle soit dorée ou moisie.

 **FIN**


End file.
